Shotguns
A shotgun is typically a powerful firearm which effectiveness diminishes in distance (as the bullets disperse into a wider area), and thus is more suitable when shooting targets in point blank range. The library of shotguns were increase from GTA Vice City onwards, typically allowing the player to choose one of two or three available shotguns in the game; as a result, the "shotgun" name is also used to refer to a weapon tier in these games. Shotguns from GTA III onwards were also modified to limit mobility while wielded - the player character is not capable of sprinting and, in some games, is required to stand still when targeting; one exception is the Sawn-off Shotgun, which doesn't just allow the player to fire while running, but also wield two Sawn-off Shotguns at once. Prior to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a close range shotgun blast can knock the player down, making it the weapon of choice along with the Stubby Shotgun most of the time in the GTA III and VC multiplayer modifications. It makes them defenseless while on the ground, even with body armor. However, in GTA San Andreas, and games from Grand Theft Auto IV onwards, this weakness was eliminated but the player may still suffer tremendous damage at close range, or get stunned (GTA SA only). From GTA III onwards, the player may receive 5 shotgun shells by entering a police car, and a shotgun will be added to the player's weapon slot if the player doesn't already have one. Following is a list of all the shotguns available in the Grand Theft Auto World. Pump Action Shotgun The Pump Action Shotgun in the GTA series resembles a different model of shotgun in each of the games that it appears. *GTA 2 - Mossberg 500: The shotgun in GTA 2 bears some resemblance to a Mossberg 500 with a pistol grip and no stock. The Mossberg 500 is one of the most popular shotguns around. In the game, it is used by Special Agents, and gang members, if their hatred towards you is high enough. *GTA III, GTA Advance, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories - Remington Model 870: The 870 features a bottom-loading, side ejecting receiver, tubular magazine under the barrel, dual action bars, internal hammer, and a bolt which locks into an extension in the barrel. It is widely used by the public for sport shooting, hunting, and self-defense. *GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas - Ithaca 37: The Ithaca utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. Since shells load and eject from the bottom, operation of the gun is equally convenient for both right and left hand shooters. This makes the gun popular with left-handed shooters. *GTA IV - Auto Hardball Model 870 Airsoft: One of the most powerful softair shotgun ever produced, easy to manuever with and easy to fire rapidly at close quarter combat, however it's range is relatively poor as is its over all power. *GTA V - Mossberg 590 Cruiser: The primary difference between the Model 500 and Model 590 is in magazine tube design. The Model 500 magazines are closed at the muzzle end, and the barrel is held in place by bolting into a threaded hole at the end of the magazine tube. Model 590 magazines are designed to be opened at the muzzle end, and the barrels fit around the magazine tube and are held on by a capnut at the end. PumpActShotgun-GTAV-inGameModel.png| A Pump Action Shotgun in GTA V. Mossberg_590.jpg|A Mossberg 590 in real life. Stubby Shotgun The Stubby Shotgun in the GTA series resembles a different model of shotgun in each of the games that it appears. *GTA Vice City - Ithaca 37 Stakeout: A short version of the Ithaca 37 with 13 inches (330 mm) barrel and pistol grip stock, which was notable for being the signature weapon for Ricardo Tubbs, Philip Michael Thomas' character on Miami Vice. *GTA Liberty City Stories - Serbu Super-Shorty: is a compact, stockless, pump-action AOW chambered in 12-gauge (2¾ and 3"), Most production models are based on the Mossberg Maverick 88 shotgun, though some are made from Mossberg 500 and Remington 870 receivers. *GTA Vice City Stories - Mossberg 500 Field Model: Field models are the basic sporting models. Most smoothbore models come with interchangeable choke tubes and vent rib barrels, while the slug models come with rifle sights or scope bases, and may have smooth cylinder bore or rifled barrels. Note: In GTA Chinatown Wars, the '''Stubby Shotgun' is actually a Sawn-Off Shotgun.'' StubbyShotgun-GTAVC.png| A Stubby Shotgun in GTA Vice City. Ithaca-37-Stakeout.jpg|An Ithaca 37 Stakeout in real life. Combat Shotgun THe Combat Shotgun in the GTA series resembles a different model of shotgun in each of the games that it appears. *GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories - Franchi SPAS-12: The SPAS-12 is a dual-mode shotgun, adjustable for semi-automatic or pump-action operation. Itwas designed to function primarily as a semi-automatic firearm, with the pump-action mode used to reliably fire low-pressure ammunition such as tear gas rounds or less-lethal bean bags. *GTA IV - Remington Model 1100: - The Model 1100 bleeds off gasses to operate the action through ports in the barrel near the end of the fore end. The gasses then drive a steel action sleeve that fits around the magazine tube and connects to the bolt carrier to the rear, ejecting the spent shell. CombatShotgun-GTA4.png| A Combat Shotgun in GTA IV. Remington-Model-1100.jpg|A Remington Model 1100 in real life. Sawn-off Shotgun The Sawn-Off Shotgun in the GTA series resembles a different model of shotgun in each of the games that it appears. *GTA San Andreas - Colt Model 1883 Hammerless: The Model 1883 shotgun is considered one of the finest of all the American made shotguns. Double triggers, brown finished Damascus barrels, casehardened action, blue remaining parts, tang mounted safety and mounted with a checkered splinter forearm with ebony forend insert and pistol grip stock with checkered Rampant Colt hard rubber buttplate and gold initial oval. *GTA The Lost and Damned - Coach gun: Is a double-barreled shotgun, generally with barrels approximately 18" in length placed side-by-side. The name comes from the use of such shotguns on stagecoaches by shotgun messengers in the American Wild West. Often came in 10 gauge blackpowder *GTA V - Mossberg 500 Short Version: A single large locking lug is used to secure the breech. The magazine tube is located below the barrel, and is screwed into the receiver. ntended for use in harsh and dirty conditions, such as waterfowl hunting or combat, the Model 500 series is designed to be easy to clean and maintain. SawnOffShotgun-GTA5.png| A Sawn-off Shotgun in GTA V. Mossberg-500-short.jpg| A short version of the Mossberg 500 in real life. Double Barreled Shotgun The Double Barreled Shotgun is a unique shotgun featured in GTA Chinatown Wars. It does not resemble any real shotgun. Doubleshotgun.png|Double Barreled Shotgun HUD in GTA Chinatown Wars. Assault Shotgun The Assault Shotgun in the GTA series resembles a different model of shotgun in each of the games that it appears. *GTA The Lost and Damned - Armsel Striker: The weapon's action is similar to that of a revolver, using a rotating magazine. Since the Striker uses a more or less conventional double action only trigger, and a very large and heavy cylinder (compared to handguns), a pre-wound clock-work spring to revolve the magazine was also added. *GTA V - UTAS UTS-15: Is a bullpup 12 Gauge pump-action shotgun with two 7-round magazine tubes that can feed in an alternating or selecting pattern. The UTS-15 has a 28.3” overall length with an 18.5” barrel, chambered for 2½”, 2¾”, and 3” magnum ammunition. Constructed primarily of fiber reinforced injection molded polymer, the UTS-15 weighs 6.9 lbs. AssaultShotgun-GTAV.png| An Assault Shotgun in GTA V. UTAS-UTS15-2.jpg| A UTAS-UTS 15 in real life. Automatic Shotgun The Automatic Shotgun is based on the AA-12, is a shotgun developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchisson. The most prominent feature is reduced recoil. Uncommon in other automatic shotguns, the AA-12 fires from an open bolt, a feature more commonly found in submachine guns and heavy and squad level machine guns. It uses 8-round box, 20-round drum, or 32-round drum magazines. AutomaticShotgun-TBOGT.png| An Automatic Shotgun in TBoGT. AA-12.jpg| An AA-12 in real life. Bullpup Shotgun The Bullpup Shotgun is based on the Kel-Tec KSG, is a bullpup 12-gauge pump action shotgun designed by Kel-Tec. It has two tube magazines which the user of the gun can switch between manually.2 Each tube holds a total of seven 2.75 in (70 mm) 12-gauge shotshells or six 3 in (76 mm) shotshells. BullpupShotgun-GTAV.png| A Bullpup Shotgun in GTA V. Kel-Tec-KSG.jpg| A Kel-Tec-KSG in real life. Musket The Musket is based on the Brown Bess, a nickname of uncertain origin for the British Army's muzzle-loading smoothbore Land Pattern Musket and its derivatives. The Long Land Pattern musket and its derivatives, all .75 caliber flintlock muskets, were the standard long guns of the British Empire's land forces from 1722 until 1838 when they were superseded by a percussion cap smoothbore musket. Musket.png| A Musket in GTA V. Brown-Bess-Musket.jpg| A Brown Bess Musket in real life. Heavy Shotgun The Heavy Shotgun is based on the Saiga-12, a 12-gauge shotgun available in a wide range of configurations, visually patterned after the Kalashnikov series of assault rifles. Like the Kalashnikov rifle variants, it is a rotating bolt, gas-operated gun that feeds from a box magazine. The Saiga-12 is manufactured by the arms division of Izhmash, in Russia. Heavy Shotgun GTAV.png| A Heavy Shotgun in GTA V. Saiga-12.jpg| A Saiga-12 in real life. See Also *Sub Machine Gun *Assault Rifle *Light Machine Gun *Machine Gun de:Schrotflinte es:Escopetas Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons in GTA Online